1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plumb bobs used in the surveying and construction trades and more particularly to holders for plumb bob strings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the use of a plumb bob, how to deal with the string or line which suspends the plumb bob has been a chronic problem. During a given use of a plumb bob, there is almost always more string than is required for that particular use. In the absence of a holder, the excess string is usually left to dangle from the operator's hands. Often a simple string holder, such as a stick or rod is used to wind-up the excess string to keep it out of the way and to keep it unsnarled. A plumb bob user, when employing a string holder, will often grasp the holder and let the plumb bob hang directly from the holder. When using a simple string holder of the type described above, the holder will often inadvertently twist or rotate in the user's hand and, consequently, allow more string than is required to unwind from the holder, causing the plumb bob to descend further than is desired.
More complicated plumb bob string holders have been proposed to enable a plumb bob user to fasten the string to the holder so that no more than the desired length of string will be released for a particular use. These more complicated holders suffer from any one of a number of disadvantages. They may abrade the string, thereby shortening its life. They may be time-consuming to use, either when securing or releasing the string, or both. They may be cumbersome to hold when the user desires to suspend the plumb bob directly from the holder rather than directly from his hand. They may be complicated to manufacture and therefore uneconomical.